mafia2removedfeaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Job System
Job system was found in the game files 00_64_06_0026:Paint job WANTED 00_70_00_0503:A Job For The Mob 00_70_00_0504:A Job For The Mob 00_70_00_0310:Job Well Done 00_70_00_1301:Job For Husband 00_70_00_1411:Jobbing For Derek 04_58_00_0010:Who do you work for? 04_58_00_0011:Empire Phone Company 04_58_00_0012:Horizon Electric Company 04_58_00_0013:Norton Telephone Company 04_58_00_0014:Do you want to take this job? 04_58_00_0015:Yes 04_58_00_0016:No 20_51_01_0013:Activate job: Mafia never forget 20_51_01_0014:Activate job: City sightseeing 20_51_01_0015:Activate job: Quick action 20_51_01_0016:Drive Alonzo to the Charon Funeral House. 0_51_01_0017:Go to the fast food joint and talk with Eddie. 20_51_01_0018:Go to Mike's to get a clear car. 20_51_01_0019:Go to Harry's and pick up Eddie's man. 20_51_01_0020:Go to Greenfield. 20_51_01_0021:Take Eddie's man to the car near the stadium. 20_51_01_0022:Go back to the fast food joint and report to Eddie. 20_51_01_0023:Quick Action. 20_51_01_0024:Transporter job: Alonzo's train is delayed. Take him to the funeral house in time. 20_51_01_0025:Mafia never forget 20_51_01_0026:Transporter job: Support the assassin dealing with a rat in the family. 20_51_01_0027:Messenger 20_51_01_0028:Talk with Loony in the Maltese Falcon. 20_51_01_0029:Talk with Loony in the Maltese Falcon. 20_51_01_0030:Cover Loony's back. 20_51_01_0031:End 20_51_01_0032:Enemy invulnerability ON 20_51_01_0033:Enemy invulnerability OFF 20_51_01_0034:Enemy added. 20_51_01_0046:Drive to Derek and check if he has some work for you. 20_51_01_0047:Destroy the marked shop. 20_51_01_0048:Rob the shop - steal money from the cash register. 20_51_01_0049:Yes, good work, let's destroy more things. 20_51_01_0050:Yeah! More than one half destroyed. Now destroy the rest! 20_51_01_0051:Good start. Continue devastating the shop. 20_51_01_0052:Protect this man. No names, no questions. Just keep him alive! 20_51_01_0053:Attackers. Kill these bastards! 20_51_01_0054:Watch your back. They could sneak behind you. 20_51_01_0055:Last one. Make sure he doesn't survive. 20_51_01_0056:The bastard refuses to pay. Take the money yourself. 20_51_01_0057:There is word that this man is a squealer. Kill him! 20_51_01_0058:There is a fistfight for honor and money. Gain both of them. 20_51_01_0059:Beat him. Smash him. Annihiliate him. Just don't let him do that to you, and stay in the circle. Some more on the job system and responses 02_58_00_0001:Wanna drive? 02_58_00_0002:Yes 02_58_00_0003:No 02_58_00_0004:Can you escort Monique? 02_58_00_0005:Yes 02_58_00_0006:No 02_58_00_0007:Do you accept this job? 02_58_00_0008:Sure. 02_58_00_0009:Not this time. 02_58_00_0010:Hey, what are you doing here? 02_58_00_0011:None of your business. 02_58_00_0012:I jammed my damned key and I can't open it. 03_58_00_0001:What do you want to do? 03_58_00_0002:Pay $100 extra for keys 03_58_00_0003:Just get information 03_58_00_0004:Come back later 03_58_00_0005:Nothing 03_58_00_0006:Are you ready to begin the mission? 03_58_00_0007:Can you drop off a prostitute? 04_58_00_0001:Which wire do you want to disconnect? 04_58_00_0002:Red wire 04_58_00_0003:Blue wire 04_58_00_0004:Green wire 04_58_00_0005:White wire 04_58_00_0006:What are you doing here? 04_58_00_0007:Aggressive response 04_58_00_0008:Apologize 04_58_00_0009:Make an excuse 04_58_00_0010:Who do you work for? 04_58_00_0011:Empire Phone Company 04_58_00_0012:Horizon Electric Company 04_58_00_0013:Norton Telephone Company 04_58_00_0014:Do you want to take this job? 04_58_00_0015:Yes 04_58_00_0016:No 05_58_00_0001:Feel like helping out? 06_58_00_0001:Cockroach from garbage can 06_58_00_0002:Cockroach from kitchen 06_58_00_0003:Cockroach from toilet 06_58_00_0004:Select your racer 07_58_00_0001:Talk with Derek 07_58_00_0002:Talk with Joe 07_58_00_0003:Sit down 07_58_00_0004:Take the money 09_58_00_0001:Take the key 09_58_00_0002:Unlock the handcuffs 10_58_00_0001:Tell a lie 10_58_00_0002:Tell the truth 10_58_00_0003:What the fuck are you doing up here? 11_58_00_0001:Do you want to help Henry with his contract? 11_58_00_0002:Sure, business comes first. 11_58_00_0003:No, friends come first. 11_58_00_0004:What brings you here?. 11_58_00_0005:I'm just someone's driver. 11_58_00_0006:I'm here to deliver a message for Leo. 11_58_00_0007:I came to knock off Leo. 11_58_00_0008:Why didn't you go inside? 11_58_00_0009:I wouldn't want to surprise him like that. 11_58_00_0010:You know I'd like to, but I really got to get goin'. 11_58_00_0011:I'm supposed to stay here, but I'd be happy to see Leo too. 11_58_00_0012:Old guy's plannin' on cookin' up a storm today, just like the old days, huh? 11_58_00_0013:Ya know, this could be the old man's last supper. 11_58_00_0014:Sounds good to me. If there's one thing I miss from the can, it's the food. 11_58_00_0015:Good one. Always the joker, huh? 11_58_00_0016:Do I look like I'm jokin'? 11_58_00_0017:Yeah, I'm just fuckin' with ya. I just came by to see how the old man's doin'. 11_58_00_0018:Shit! Vito - please tell me you got nothing to do with that! 11_58_00_0019:Unfortunately, I do. 11_58_00_0020:Hey, I just got here. 11_58_00_0021:What do you do? 11_58_00_0022:Deal with the Irish now. 11_58_00_0023:Let it be. 14_58_00_0001:Do you want to be the driver? 14_58_00_0002:Yes. 14_58_00_0003:No. 14_58_00_0004:Do you want to restart the mission? 14_58_01_0001:Do you want to help Joe? 14_58_03_0001:Do you want to help Derek? 14_58_03_0002:Yes. 14_58_03_0003:I have no choice. I need money. 14_58_03_0004:No. 15_58_00_0001:Who do I kill? Question: On the map, there is a widget titled "Jobs." What are those going to be?2k answer: I’m pretty sure you are looking into the game code, and is something the team may have used as reference – Why are you in the code, anyway?! Play the game! It’s awesome!